1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of passenger service units for aircraft and, more particularly, to a PSU employing an integrated reading light concentric to an adjustable air outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passenger service units are present on substantially all commercial aircraft in passenger service. For large aircraft, the number of PSUs can be very large and for high density seating arrangements compact arrangement of the elements in the PSU provides both space and weight savings. Reading lights 2 and Personal Air Outlet (PAO) 4 functionality are separate assemblies on all existing Passenger Service Unit (PSU) systems as shown in FIG. 1 of the application. This results in more weight and cost and requires more space to provide the necessary functions in the PSU system. It also affects the aesthetics of the overhead system due to the clutter with hundreds of parts over the passenger seats.
It is therefore desirable to provide integrated PSU components with reduced size and increased integration.